As Time Went By
by I'm Me End Of Story
Summary: They were brothers. But his feelings changed over time. To confess, he made timeline of his feelings, leading up to him, standing there, ready to confess.


**It's Hikaru and Kaoru's birthdays today! ^^ Happy Birthday to them, hehe ^^  
Hope you like this story, everyone! They might be a bit Out of Character... sorry... ^^;;  
**

* * *

"Have you seen-" Kaoru stopped mid-sentence when he saw a long trail of things.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru sighed and followed the items that were on the floor.

As he followed them, he took notice of what they were.

Baby toys they had shared when they were young and matching baby clothes.

"What?" Kaoru was confused. He stopped when he reached a toy that he and his brother always played with. He kneeled down and smiled at it. He got up and continued walking.

There was a picture on the floor. A baby picture of him and Hikaru. He picked it up and continued walking. Next in the trail were things they played with when they were in elementary school such as a Nintendo DS. There was also the school uniform they had worn. At the end of the elementary part of the trail, was another picture of them. He picked it up and continued.

Now the trail was showing things from junior high. A couple game consoles, a long of video games, a laptop, their school uniform from junior high, wigs cut like their old hairstyle, and some envelopes.

"Envelopes?" Kaoru was confused. Then he remembered. They used to rip up love letters.

Lastly, there was a young rose, one that hadn't bloomed. And a picture of them from junior high. He took the rose and picture off the floor and continued.

He was coming close to their bedroom.

"Why is it leading there?" Kaoru wondered but continued.

Kaoru stopped, he didn't know what the next part was. It didn't look like high school. It had some old things from when they begun the host club. Kaoru knew then.

"Oh! Now it's the host club!" Kaoru said. He saw some pictures of them doing their brotherly love act. Some merchandise. And at the end, a blooming rose and a picture. He picked up the rose and picture and began walking again.

"High school." Kaoru said to himself.

Their uniforms, their games, a long list of pranks they pulled laid flat on the ground so you could see everything they had done. Right after the list ended, the rest of the items had rose petals sprinkled on them.

"Rose petals?" Kaoru kneeled down and took a few in his hand. He smelled them and smiled. They smelled nice.

Why was Hikaru doing this, he wondered.

There was some items that represented the other hosts. He saw the merchandise that Kyouya had sold of them. A screen shot of the movie Renge had them do. A pumpkin.

"A pumpkin?" Kaoru wondered, his eyes widened a bit. Thinking back to his pumpkin spell idea.

And at the end, a vase of orange, blue, and red roses sat behind a photo of them. He took the photos and vase and opened the door.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "H-Hikaru…"

There, in the room, Hikaru stood, a rose in his hand, blushing slightly. There was a giant heart behind him with roses and rose petals scattered around.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru smiled gently.

"Hikaru… What is all this?" Kaoru asked, coming closer to his twin.

"Kaoru, I need to confess something…"

Kaoru's eyes widened again, "Confess?"

"Yeah… I know we're brothers… But I've fallen in love with you." Hikaru said shyly. He wasn't good at expressing himself so he was a bit shy.

"You have?"

Hikaru nodded.

"You followed the trail, right? You saw the items?"

Kaoru nodded.

"I… It's… It's a timeline of us. Of my feelings for you." Hikaru explained.

"A timeline?"

"Yeah… At the beginning, we were just brothers. Playing together. We were like that from when we were babies to during junior high. Then we started the host club." Hikaru took the photos and roses from Kaoru.

"This rose is my feelings for you back then. Starting. Beginning." He held up the unbloomed flower.

"This is when we started high school." Hikaru held up the blooming rose.

"And this is how I feel now." Hikaru placed the vase of flowers on a table.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru was surprised.

"I… I love you, Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru smiled, a blush creeping up to his cheeks, "I love you too, Hikaru."

Hikaru looked Kaoru in the eyes, surprised at what his brother had said. His brother loved him back.

Hikaru grinned and hugged his brother.

"I love you…" The twins said in unison. They leaned in and kissed gently.

When they separated, Kaoru looked at Hikaru then at the giant heart, "So you came up with all this?"

"Uh… Actually, I got some help…" Hikaru looked away, remembering asking the other hosts for help.

Kaoru laughed, "Of course." He kissed Hikaru again.

* * *

**What'd you think? ^^ Was it good, bad, what?**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you all thought! **


End file.
